Psychic Weegeepede
Psychic Weegeepede is an unusual special suit developed by Magna Weegeepede which focus on the use of "psychic power". It is one of Magna's most revolutionary suits, since it is able to produce psychic waves and fight effectively both robots and organic creatures. Due to its versability, it is used in many kinds of missions. Appearance It is very similar to Magna's Centipede (MMX2) model, although it lacks the tail and the colour is red. It has two lamp-like thingies coming out of its head, which are used to canalize psychic energy. It also has a gem on its torso, which is another device used to canalize the psychic energy. Combat It is the most fragile of Magna's forms, not being able to understand heavy hits, be it ranged or melee. It has an amazing resistance to electronic projectiles, though, and weapons such as plasma-based guns are not able to hurt him at all. Most likely due to his 85% refined cobalt composition. Its main power is to use an energy he calls "psychic", which comes from the willpower of the user. He can convert this "willpower" into matter, which he can control with some effort through the use of his complex cybernetic brain. The matter composition really depends on his thoughts or the amount of effort he put into materializing. He can control several elements using different mind frequencies, which range from creating simple fireballs to disrupting electronic devices and controling them. Its most frequently used powers are: * Fire Magic: Uses the essence of fire the burn its enemies. Depending on its willpower, the flames can be more or less intense. * Earth Magic: Uses the power of the ground to harm its enemies. This can range from throwing rocks to causing earthquakes (which require a lot of willpower) * Lightning Magic: Not actually a "magic", but rather a function which enables him to discharge his electrical energy at his enemies as a weapon. * Necromancy: '''There are also some special nanomachines located at his core which serve specifically for reviving fallen people and using them as his slave. * '''Drain Magic: He is able to drain people's life energy or robot's electrical energy using this magic. * Toxic Magic: He can create deadly toxic substances and spray at his enemies, usually with the assistance of some sharp object. * Blast Magic: Make things go BOOM by simply concentrating its power in a way it creates explosion. No scientific based arguement was ever used to explain this phenomena, but everyone agrees it rocks. * '''Fear Magic: '''Recently acquired after passing Cthulhu's trial, this gives him the abillity to manipulate organic enemies' fear and even other emotions. It can vary from causing them to be a little paranoic to making them heavily depressed. * '''Summoning: '''Can summon several monsters. He even has a facility for creating such monsters. Trivia * It has three cores to manipulate all the energy. * It is specially weak to explosions, which can easily dismember him. * He can also create forcefields, which will sharply raise his defense temporarily. Category:Non-Recolors Category:Non-Weegees Category:Robots Category:Weegeericks Category:Upgrades of Robots Category:Centipede Robot